United States patent application publication 2009/0257881 discloses a rotor blade for a wind turbine having an integrated lightning protection cable. The lightning protection cable is a flat cable with a rectangular cross-section which is embedded in the laminate during manufacture of the rotor blade. For this, a vacuum injection process is used, with which the liquid plastic material is introduced between two different layers of the fibrous material after the arrangement of the lightning protection cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,494,324 B2 discloses a component for equalizing potential between electric conducting components of a wind turbine rotor blade. As a result of the potential equalization, an electric flashover between the components is avoided, especially in the case of a lightning strike. The component for the potential equalization includes a contact facilitating layer on which a metallic conductor is arranged. A cover layer of electric conducting fibrous material, which can be permeated with resin, is arranged over the metallic conductor. A hollow space can form between the cover layer and a lateral surface of the metallic conductor. In this patent, the suggestion is made to fill the hollow space with resin.